


Nadzieje

by Hitomipol



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitomipol/pseuds/Hitomipol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas kocha Edwarda, a Edward kocha Thomasa. Dla nich to jednak, nie jest tak oczywiste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Dobrze. Bardzo dobrze kapralu Courtenay. Jest jeszcze tylko jedna przeszkoda. – powiedział Thomas z zadowolonym uśmiechem.

Miło było mu patrzeć na postępy kaprala. Miał poczucie, że to on nikt inny sprawia iż ten z dnia na dzień radzi sobie coraz lepiej. Tak, oczywiście siostra Crawley również dużo pomagała, ale to zdecydowanie z nim lepiej się dogadywał.

Cieszyło go to, że Edward (gdyby tylko mógł go tak nazywać w rzeczywistości!) chciał jego towarzystwa. Było widać, że przy nim zmienia nastawienie, staje się pogodniejszy i dużo bardziej rozmowniejszy. Czuł, że bardzo na to wpłynęła ich rozmowa na początku znajomości. Niewiele brakowało żeby zdradził mu swój największy sekret, a to mogło się źle skończyć, z drugiej strony chciałby mu to powiedzieć, chciał wiedzieć jak zareaguje. Miał już niejakie doświadczenie, i odkąd tylko pierwszy raz go zobaczył wiedział, że Edward jest tym mężczyzną, tym jedynym, jego chciał już nikogo innego.

\- To wszystko poruczniku? – z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos kaprala.

\- Ach, przepraszam. Tak na dzisiaj koniec. – odwrócił się w stronę pielęgniarki. – Siostro Crawley mogłabyś uprzątnąć to? Ja zaprowadziłbym kaprala do jego łózka.

\- Tak oczywiście. Nie zwracajcie na to uwagi, ja się tym zajmę. – odpowiedział z uśmiechem i od razu zabrała się do sprzątania przeszkód, które ustawili dla kaprala by ten mógł nauczyć się korzystać z laski.

Thomas wziął delikatnie Edwarda pod ramię, jak zwykle odczuwając przy tym swobodę. Na początku gdy pomagał poruszać się niewidomemu kapralowi, odczuwał pewien dyskomfort. Nie nawykł do tego żeby on zwykły kamerdyner miał jakikolwiek bliższy kontakt z kimś z wyższych sfer. Oczywiście poza Filipem… ale to zdecydowanie rzecz, o której myśleć nie powinien, zwłaszcza teraz gdy poznał Edwarda w tej chwili powinien skupić się na nim.

\- Siostra Crawley to naprawdę miła osoba, nie uważasz? – kapral przerwał milczenie.

\- Tak to prawda. – Thomas zacisnął szczękę i starał się nie pokazywać po sobie zazdrości, którą odczuł słysząc to. Niby zwykła uwaga, ale jego bardzo zabolała. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że o nim też rzuca takie uwagi.

Potem, aż do dojścia do sali żaden z nich nie przerwał już milczenia. Panowała pomiędzy nimi niezręczna cisza, która była dla nich raczej nowością, ponieważ zawsze znajdywali jakiś temat, na który mogliby porozmawiać, ale nie tym razem. Thomas nie miał pojęcia z czego to wynikało i chyba ta niewiedza niepokoiła go bardziej niż faktyczny stan rzeczy, jakim było to niezręczne milczenie.

Gdy doszli do łózka kaprala, Thomas pomógł mu się przebrać by temu wygodniej leżało się w łóżku. Gdy Edward położył się, przybrał niepewny wyraz twarzy co ponownie zaniepokoiło Thomasa.

\- Czy coś się stało kapralu?

\- Umm… pomyślałem sobie, że może… no cóż wybralibyśmy się na spacer. – wydusił z siebie zakłopotany, widocznie czerwieniejąc.

\- Na spacer? – spytał zaskoczony.

\- Och, jeżeli nie chcesz to wcale nie…

\- Nie, chcę. – wtrącił mu odrobinę zbyt entuzjastycznie, co wcale nie spotkało się z zdziwieniem kaprala, lecz raczej z ulgą. – To znaczy myślę, że to naprawdę dobry pomysł. Moglibyśmy w innych warunkach poćwiczyć twoje umiejętności. – był bardzo dumny z wymówki jaką udało mu się wymyślić, była wystarczająco przekonywująca.

\- Tak. Racja. – kapral wyraźnie posmutniał, ale Thomas postanowił to zignorować.

Nie chciał sobie robić wielkich nadziei, bo mogło się okazać, że kapral wcale nie jest nim zainteresowany w ten sposób i to wszystko to po prostu… przyjaźń. Tak przyjaźń pomiędzy nimi.

\- No więc jutro po południu. – stwierdził Thomas.

\- Tak.


	2. Chapter 2

Słońce mocno świeciło od samego rana, więc po południu było upalnie, na tyle na ile może być wiosną. Pogoda pasowała idealnie na spacer.

Thomas i Edward od kilku minut spacerowali po lesie znajdującym się niedaleko szpitala. Zgodnie z tym co Thomas powiedział poprzedniego dnia, kapral mógł przy okazji ćwiczyć chodzenie z laską.

\- Co się dzieje na froncie* poruczniku? – spytał nagle Edward.

\- Na froncie…? Myślę, że nie powinniśmy o tym rozmawiać. – odpowiedział nie będąc do końca pewnym co ma mu odpowiedzieć.

Oczywiście mógłby mu opowiedzieć o sytuacji na froncie, ale jaki był tego sens? Już kiedy go poznał zorientował, że ten popadł w depresję po tym jak stracił wzrok, a wojna przecież nie jest wesoła rzeczą. Nie działo się najgorzej dla nich, to prawda, ale i tak z pewnością będą w stanie znaleźć lepsze tematy do rozmów, bo jak dobrze by nie szła im wojna to mi tak przygnębiający temat.

\- Czy nie możemy mówić do siebie po imieniu? – zwrócił się do niego i gdyby tylko mógł z pewnością uważnie przyglądałby się Thomasowi, którego naprawdę zaskoczyło to pytanie.

\- No cóż, wojna nadal trwa, więc jest pan dla mnie nieprzerwanie kapralem.

\- Tak, tak. Ale to dość głupie, jeżeli mogę tak powiedzieć. Nie walczymy, siedzimy oddaj w tym szpitalu i no… po prostu nie widzę w tym sensu.

Thomas nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Edward naprawdę go zaskoczył tą propozycja. Oczywiście, może mu chodzić tylko o wygodę, ale… nawet w ten sposób nie potrafi nie robić sobie nadziei, że chodzi jednak o coś więcej.

\- Jeżeli nie chcesz to ja rozumiem, ponieważ… - zamilkł wzdychając na koniec i stając na środku ścieżki.

\- Myślę, że to w porządku. Może masz rację i powinniśmy w czasie rozmów mówić do siebie po imieniu.

\- To wspaniale… Thomas.

\- Też tak myślę Edwardzie. – na te słowa Edward uśmiechnął się.

Thomas odwzajemnił jego uśmiech nie przejmując się tym, że ten go nie może zobaczyć.

* * *

\- Więc lubisz siostrę Crawley?

\- W jakim sensie Thomasie? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.

\- Jak to w jakim sensie? Wczoraj stwierdziłeś, że jest bardzo miłą osobą, dlatego więc pomyślałem, że naprawdę ją lubisz. Bardzo. – powiedział krzywiąc się i próbując zamaskować swoją zazdrość.

\- Nie chodziło mi o to, że ja ją bardzo lubię. Myślałem, że to ty ją bardzo lubisz i dlatego…

\- Co? Co dlatego? – spytał szybko chcąc wiedzieć o co mu może dokładnie chodzić. Czyżby sugerował, że to on zakochał się w siostrze Crawley?

\- …dlatego się ciebie pytałem co o niej sądzisz. – dokończył spokojnie nie zwracając uwagi na wybuch Thomasa. – To nic złego wydaje mi się. Mam na myśli to, że można już teraz spotkać pary… co więcej małżeństwa z różnych klas społecznych. Umm… to dla ciebie, jeżeli i ona cię lubi, nic trudnego być teraz razem. – Edward próbował się tłumaczyć, maskując swoje zdenerwowanie i zakłopotanie. A jeżeli się nie mylił mógł również wyczuć zazdrość!

Thomas stał przed nim, patrząc się na niego z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Czuł, że to była ta właśnie chwila kiedy może się przekonać czy Edward również coś do niego czuje. Był świadom ryzyka, bo gdyby jednak okazało się, że Edward nie ma do niego podobnych uczuć mogłoby się to dla niego skończyć w najgorszym razie więzieniem. Ale nawet to wiedząc nie potrafił zrezygnować.

\- Więc myślisz Edwardzie, że mam uczucia do siostry Crawley?

\- Jeżeli tak jest to naprawdę myślę… - zaczął szybko zakłopotany, jednak Thomas mu przerwał.

\- Nie jestem w niej zakochany.

-Nie? To dobrze. Znaczy się… ja… chcę powiedzieć, że… - próbował poprawić się w jakiś sposób zaprzeczyć temu co powiedział, ale dla Thomas wszystko było już jasne.

\- Ja też myślę, że to dobrze. Dobrze że nic nie czuję do siostry Crawley, bo gdyby tak było nie mógłbym zrobić tego.

Zmniejszył odległość miedzy nimi robiąc krok w przód i całując Edwarda prosto w usta. Tak było naprawdę dobrze.


End file.
